Danny's new neighbor
by CartoonFreak36
Summary: Danny got a new neighbor but this neighbor is hiding something. Now Danny wants to find out. What can it be?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Danny Phantom and I hadn't seen this show in awhile so there might be mistakes.

* * *

The New Neighbor 

It was a normal day for Danny and his friends. They went to school and then hunt some ghosts and now their in the Danny's house. Just then Danny dad came down stairs.

Jack: "Hey kids!"

Danny: "What is it dad?"

Jack: "We got a neighbor!"

Jazz went down to lab to see if it were true or not.

Jazz: "Are you serious?! We can't have new neighbors! Once they see that you guys are ghost hunters, they are going to move back where they came from! They'll think were all freaks!"

Jack: "That's not true! That will never happen."

Danny: "But dad that really did happened before."

Jazz: "Then can we move before we do?"

Jack: "No! All we have to do is make them believe that we are not freaks."

Danny: "Great you do that. _This is_ _great another new neighbor gone."_

A day later….

It was morning and all of them were all awake by loud noises outside. All of them came outside to see their new neighbors moving in their new house. When they saw them they were all surprised. Their new neighbor was building a lab like their own lab. They saw four people. One was a man in a jump suit that was red. One was woman a little younger than him. Then there was teenage girl who was 14 like Danny. Then the last one was the oldest who looked like she was the mom. Jack and Mandy walked over to the person who was in the jump suit.

Mandy: "Hello I'm Mandy, this is my husband Jack, over there is our son Danny and our daughter Jazz."

???: "Hello I'm Alex. This is my mom Cindy, my sister Rose and my youngest sister Tony."

Jack: "Could I ask you something?"

Alex: "What?"

Jack: "Are you ghost hunters?"

Alex: "Yes and I'm the only one who hunts ghosts in our family."

Jack: "Once you finish moving can we see your ghost weapons?"

Alex: "Sure."

Danny and Jazz walked over to Tony.

Jazz: "What school are you going?"

Tony: "Casper High school. Why?"

Jazz: "That's great we are going to the same school."

Danny: "How old is your brother and sister?"

Tony: "My brother is 26 while my sister is 21."

Danny: "That's really young for a ghost hunter. Why did he become one?"

Tony froze and made an angry face.

Tony: "Something that we promise not to tell anyone unless there not human."

Jazz/Danny: "?!?"

The next day at the Ghost Zone……

Sam: "So she said that she will only tell you if you're not human?"

Danny: "Yes!"

Sam: "So they might have their own reason, why can't you leave them alone?"

Danny: "Fine I will."

Tucker: "But Danny you are not human. So you can tell them and they will tell you."

Danny: "But I can't just tell them I'm Danny Phantom."

Tucker: "True but you can spy on them."

Danny: "I can't! They're ghost hunters!"

Sam: "Why can't you just leave them alone?!

Danny: "You're right Sam."

The next day at Casper High School……

* * *

They were all in their class room when...

Teacher (Forgot his name): "Today we got a new student. Please welcome Tony Lee."

Tony then walked into the class room. She then sat in a seat behind Danny. Just then Tony got up.

Tony: "Could I go to the restroom?!"

Teacher: "Fine since you have problem."

Tony ran out of the room. Danny then got his ghost sense.

Danny: "_A ghost?_ Could I go to the restroom?"

Teacher: "Fine but hurry."

Danny then ran out of the room. He ran into the rest room and turned into a ghost and flew out. He then flew above the school to see two ghosts fighting each other. One was a normal green ghost but the other one was throwing ice beams at it. She had a jump suit almost like Danny but it was red, black, white, and purple. (Her suit almost looks like Danni)

???: "Fine! I guess I'll use something else."

Her fists started to glow purple. She punched the ghost then she took out a blue thermos and put the ghost inside of it. Danny saw the whole thing.

Danny: "Hey!?"

Danny was going to fly toward her but another appeared right in front of him.

???: "You must be Danny Phantom."

Danny: "How did you?"

The ghost Danny was looking at who had the thermos vanished.

???: "That was only a copy."

Danny: "Who are you?"

???: "You never heard of me? I'm famous just like you. They call me Miss Phantomess.

Danny: "Well who ever you are I'm going to win."

Phantomess: "Oh really?"

Danny hit her with a ghost ray but she then vanished.

Danny: "Another copy?"

Phantomess: "That's right!"

Phantomess then made her hands turn purple. She then punched him. Danny felt something strange.

Danny: "What am I feeling?"

P: "Every time I punch you I steal your ghostly energy."

Danny: "What?!"

Danny felt weak so he past out and started to fell down. Phantomess then catches him. Danny then turned to his normal self while still in Phantomess arms.

P: "Danny Fenton?"

* * *

What do you think? The true is that I don't like this show. 


	2. The Truth

Don't own Danny Phantom and I hadn't seen this show in awhile so there might be mistakes.

* * *

The truth 

Danny woke up. He then looked around to see where he was. He then saw his neighbors in front of him.

Danny: "Where I'm I? What happened?"

Tony: "You're Danny Phantom? Who knew?"

Danny: "Wait? How do you know that?"

Two purple rings formed around her. Then she turned into Miss Phantomess.

Danny: "You're that ghost? But how did you turn into a halfa?"

Tony: "I walked inside an empty ghost portal and then turned it on. After that I got these powers but I got them when I was 9."

Danny: "So you had your powers for 5 years?"

Tony: "Yes."

Danny: "But why wouldn't you tell me the reason why your brother turned into a ghost hunter? You now know I'm not human so can you tell me?"

Tony: "But can you turn into a ghost again?"

Danny: "Why?"

Tony: "It's the only way to believe us."

Danny then turned into a ghost. He then saw Rose walk toward him.

Rose: "Please don't be afraid."

Danny: "I won't but why did I have to turn ghost for?"

Rose: "No regular human can see this."

Rose then started to glow purple. She then grew ears on top of her head. She grew a tail, claws and fangs.

Danny: "What are you?"

Rose: "I was used in a lab test subject! I was a lab rat!"

Danny: "Who and why?"

Tony: "When I got my powers how old was my brother?"

Danny: "21 why?"

Tony: "He would be too young be a ghost hunter."

Danny: "So how did you get a ghost portal?"

Alex: "I said I was the only one in our family who was a ghost hunter. But I lied. Our dad was a ghost hunter first!"

Danny: "Your dad did this?"

Alex: "I'll tell the whole story."

* * *

Alex P.O.V

When our dad was a ghost hunter he builds a lot of stuff. We were okay of him doing this but everything went wrong when we got a baby brother. Our brother name was Omar. He was spoiled and got all the things he wants. So one day we got him a pet wolf. That was a big mistake. Our dad was working on something with chemicals when our wolf came and it knocked everything over. There was big explosion and our dad nearly died. When he woke up he was half wolf. He had new powers but couldn't control it at that time. So he got angry and killed Omar.

He wanted a cure so badly but being half wolf change him. He got Tony's DNA and another wolf and put it on Rose. Now she is a wolf like our dad but this time it was wolf and a ghost together. So we left him. But that didn't stop him. He kidnapped everyone and he used them as lab rats. He tried any thing. He even made other animals into people. Like a fox or even a dolphin. He went so crazy he made our mom into something like a unicorn but we don't what she is.

He never found a cure yet. So far he only made one person into a completely wolf/ghost.

After this happened I became a ghost hunter so we can stop our dad. We then heard Wulf was here so we came here. That was a long time ago. Our dad must've left here already.

* * *

End of P.O.V

Danny: "That's what you're hiding?"

Tony: "Yes."

Danny: "How come you can't tell a human this?"

Alex: "They can't see our mom or sister in their true form. They won't believe us and were also afraid if they'll be like our dad, use us as lab rats."

Danny: "So you're trying to get your dad and make him stop."

They all nodded.

Danny: "Did your dad say he made Wulf?"

Alex: "Yes why?"

Danny: "I found him here. He was being chased by Walker. Without him I wouldn't be here now. He saved me but I didn't see your dad with him. Also Wulf is gone.

Tony: "Are you sure?"

Danny: "Yes."

Alex: "To make sure we will search for him."

Danny: "But how? It will take us ages."

Tony: "That's true but I have a special power where I can find any ghost and can sense them before my ghost sense goes off."

Danny: "You can?"

Tony: "Yes."

Alex then opened a ghost portal.

Alex: "I guess we'll start now."

Danny: "Could me, Sam and Tucker go to?"

Alex: "Yes but say something to your parents first, they'll think you'll be missing."

Danny: "Okay."

All of them then told a lie and now going to the ghost zone.

* * *

What do you think? I make a lot of mistakes. So can you tell me if you see any? 


	3. The Ghost Zone

Don't own Danny Phantom and I hadn't seen this show in awhile so there might be mistakes.

* * *

The Ghost Zone

All of them were inside a giant space ship (I couldn't thing of a name) through the ghost zone. The space ship was like a suite inside of it. It had over 5 beds inside of it with a kitchen and a lab. Alex was driving it while Tony sitting next to him. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in shock how big the space ship was inside. Danny then walked to Tony in front of the space ship.

Danny: "How long will it take us to find wulf?"

Tony: "I don't know he's at the other side of the ghost zone. It might take us a week or more to take us there."

Danny then left and went to his room.

Day 1………….

Danny then went to his room. He then jumped on his bed.

Danny: "I hope I could get a break now."

Just then something hit the space ship. Danny fell off his bed while angry.

Danny: "Now what?!"

Alex then got a microphone and spook through it so everyone can hear him.

Speaker/Alex: "Were all under attack! Everyone please in their position!"

Danny: "What?!"

Danny turned ghost and flew above the space ship. He saw Sulker hitting the space ship. Tony and Alex were above the space ship ready to attack him.

Danny: "Who's controlling the ship?!"

Alex: "Don't worry. Rose is."

Danny: "How come she isn't helping us?!"

Alex: We'll explain later! We have to beat Sulker!"

Alex then threw eco goo at Sulker's eyes.

Sulker: "I can't see! All I want is the halfas!"

Tony/Danny: "You'll never catch us!"

Danny then threw a ghost ray at him while Tony threw an ice beam at him. Sulker was now frozen.

Tony: "Now its time for that move!"

Her fists started to glow purple. She then kept punching him. The ice shatters while the little ghost of sulker came out.

Sulker: "I don't have enough energy to move my body."

Sulker then past out. Tony then grabbed him.

Tony: "Should we put him in the thermos?"

Danny: "We shouldn't. He is at the ghost zone already."

Tony: "True….."

Alex: "We won't. He won't do anything to hurt us."

Tony then let go of Sulker and all three of them went back to the ship. Alex then started to drive it again. But Tony wasn't sitting next to him Danny was.

Danny: "Why wouldn't you let Rose fight?"

Alex: "She can fight but she can't get angry when in her true form."

Danny: "Why?"

Alex: "If she does then she would be in rage. She won't stop attacking until she calms down. It might take her weeks when she calms down."

Danny: "So she doesn't fight because of her rage?"

Alex: "Yes."

They then continued with their journey when Danny forgot to move.

Tony: "Get out of my seat!"

Danny: "Sorry I forgot."

Day 2………

Danny woke up in surprised because the ship wasn't moving. He then walked every where to see only Sam and Tucker inside the ship.

Danny: "What happened?"

Sam: "We don't know. Me and Tucker are also surprised that there gone."

Danny turned ghost and flew above the ship. He saw everyone then flew to Alex.

Danny: "What are you doing?"

Alex: "Sorry if we didn't tell you but we train everyday."

Danny: "Even Rose?"

Alex: "Yes but she doesn't get angry at all."

Danny saw Tony with a giant boulder in front of her. She took a deep a breath and she screamed out eco waves at the boulder. Danny was in shock because she had done the ghostly wail without passing out.

Danny: "How?!"

Tony: "What's wrong?"

Danny: "That move is the strongest move out there, and every time I use it I turn human."

Tony: "When I got my powers, I got trained by someone."

Danny: "Who?"

Tony: "It's forbidden to tell anyone."

An hour had past and they were done training.

They all went back to ship. After they were done training, they were tried and everyone but Danny went to sleep. Danny went to his room and Sam and Tucker there.

Danny: "Tony's is really powerful."

Sam: "What do you mean Danny?"

Danny: "She can do the ghostly wail without turning back into a human."

Tucker: "Did you asked why?"

Danny: "Yes. She said someone trained her how to use her powers."

Sam: "Who?"

Danny: "She said it is forbidden to tell anyone."

Tucker: "Great! She's hiding something again."

They all turned silence while Tucker took out his PDA.

Danny: "Wait."

Tucker: "What is it Danny?"

Danny: "Can you search Miss Phantomess?"

Tucker: "Yes why?"

Danny: "Well that's Tony's name and she told me she was famous."

Tucker: "Okay, I'll search for her."

Tucker was about to but Tony walked in the room.

Tony: "What are you guys doing?"

Danny: "Nothing!"

Tony: "Okay? Well since we hadn't eaten anything yet, I was going to ask you want you want."

Tucker: "Meat please."

Sam: "Anything without a face please."

Danny: "Uhh…surprise me."

Tony: "Okay I got it."

She then left.

Day 3

Alex was driving when there were rocks hitting him. He then put himself in the speaker phone.

Alex/speaker: "Quick everyone! Hold on to something! Were being under attack by rocks! I have no choice but I'm going to put us in hyper speed before we get destroy!"

Tony put on her seat belt while everyone else was in the kitchen. Cindy then pushes a red button and seats appeared from the ground.

Cindy: "Quick! Get a seat and put your seatbelt on!"

Everyone quickly ran to a seat and put their seatbelt on.

Alex then lifts down a red lever.

Alex: "Everyone get ready!"

The ship went to hyper speed and breaking all the rocks in their way.

All: "Ahh!!!"

A minute had past and all the rocks were gone. Their ship went back to its normal speed. Alex then stops the ship. Everyone but Sam and Tucker went to their true form and went outside the ship.

Tony: "He's here."

Danny: "Who wulf?"

Tony: "Yes. This is the other end of the ghost zone and I can sense him here."

Danny then looked around.

Danny: "I never went here before."

Tony: "I know. Its rare moments when we come here."

Just then they heard growling.

Danny: "Wulf?"

Out of no where Wulf then jumped on Danny and started to lick him.

Danny: "Wulf stop it."

Wulf did and then he flew over to Tony and started sniff her. Wulf then started to growl at her.

Danny: "Stop! She's okay! There all with me!"

Wulf didn't stop.

Tony: "Look. Your getting yourself confuses Wulf. You think I'm James our father but were not him!"

Danny: "There speaking the truth wulf!"

Wulf stop.

Wulf: "Danny! Why are you here?"

Danny: "Were here to find you so you can help us find the person who made you."

Wulf: "James?"

Danny: "Yes him."

Wulf: "I'll help you."

Alex went back to the ship.

Alex: "Guys it will take us another week to go back home."

Tucker: "But why can't you use the hyper speed you just used?"

Alex: "Sorry but if I do that two times in a row then it might blow up. It needs rest."

Tucker: "Oh."

Danny then looked around again and notice it was completely empty in the ghost zone.

Danny: "Wulf you can take your self anywhere why did you stay here for?"

Wulf: "This is the only place that is safe for me and I learned how to talk more but?"

Danny: "But what?"

Wulf: "Why do you need me to find James if (points at Tony) She can sense ghosts and find them anywhere?"

Tony: "Its because I can only sense ghosts and our dad isn't a ghost, he's only half wolf. We need you to find him for us because you have great sense of smell."

Wulf: "Okay."

Wulf then took out his claws and did a swipe. He then opened a portal.

Wulf: "Lets take you home."

All of them then walked into the portal, even Alex with the ship.

* * *

Sorry if it took awhile but I couldn't think of what to write. Can anyone help me? I'm also srating a new story. I need some ideas. Please tell me if I made any mistakes. 


End file.
